Children of the Empire City
by AlleyHound
Summary: Growing up on the streets of New York City is tough. Fagin's gang has grown, with five puppies born to Dodger and Rita. They must find their way in a dangerous world, one where only the strong survive.
1. Prologue

A light snowfall heralded a new winter's afternoon in New York City. Fagin sat on the cold ground in an alley behind a convenience store, surrounded by dogs. His appearance -as always- was scruffy, but he now wore a uniform polo shirt for his recently acquired job. It paid a pittance, and the hours were few, but it meant he wouldn't go hungry. On his lunch break, he took the time to check in with his canine pals. The pressure off, Dodger led the gang with boundless energy, enjoying the most comfortable winter season he'd yet known. Though a part of him missed being able to be at his human friend's side at any time of the day, he knew the change had done wonders for Fagin's health and state of mind. Dodger made sure the dogs were no burden, keeping themselves fed and bringing home anything useful they found in the trash.

Fagin plucked out a piece of ham from his sandwich and offered it to Einstein before pulling him into a clumsy hug. "Stay warm, old buddy. Look after him, okay, Dodger?"

Dodger gave a single sharp bark and moved out with a confident swagger, looking back to signal the others to follow, his gaze lingering over Einstein. The Dane was not the young dog he'd once been; his old joints were stiff in the winter air and he was increasingly senile. The whole gang accommodated their senior citizens needs, but it was Dodger whom he'd known the longest, and Dodger who he'd look to. It was a responsibility the mutt took seriously, his carefree persona giving way to protective brother figure.

"Dodge!" called Rita, trotting after him with graceful strides. "You don't mind if I borrow Einy? And Tito, too."

Tito pulled a face, suspicious.

"Sure," said Dodger, "you up to somethin'?"

"I want to get some clothes together to take to Willow and the kid, build up their den a bit," she replied. Willow was her sister, who lived not far from the barge with a young puppy who she'd taken as her own. Rita doted on the little one and was thrilled to be there as a devoted and caring aunt.

Einstein beamed. "I want to help! Can I go and see her with you?"

"So, what? You takin' me to be kid's chew toy?" Tito yapped, bouncing stiff-legged up to Rita.

"What you take me for? No, nothin' like that," she said.

* * *

"Eeeyaaaah!" Tito screamed as he flew up through the air and straight back down again. With a bump, he landed on Rita's head. "Yeah, you deserved that, crazy woman!"

Rita shook herself off and looked up to rows of washing that had been hung up to dry in the rare sunshine. "Just grab onto something, Tito. Come on, please! For your niece."

"Hey, she ain't no niece of mine, she's your problem!" Tito darted behind a heavy dumpster.

Einstein reared up with his forepaws against the brick wall, his towering head leaning across to nip at a pair of thick stockings. He was just happy to help and had no qualms about Rita's extended family. "But we don't want the puppy to get cold."

Tito huffed, and Rita, unable to reach in to pull him out, reverted to her original plan of just getting the job done herself. She took a run-up, and pushing off the lid of the dumpster, propelled herself upwards. Her narrow but strong jaws closed around a woollen jumper, which lurched momentarily as the force of her body pulled the line downwards before coming away and dropping to the ground.

"Come on, Tito!" Einstein said, the stockings now wrapped around his head. "It's fun- really!"

Rita stuck her head in the gap to try Tito once more. "No one can get the ones up high, but you. There's a blanket up there. I'd appreciate it… you know she's only little, the weather's gonna be tough on her."

Tito turned around, his expression still somewhat grumpy. He didn't much like Willow, but he wouldn't wish ill on the pup. "All right, woman, but you owe me big!" He crawled out and braced himself.

"Got it," said Rita with a wag of her tail. She looked up to the blanket hanging high above them. "You see it? That one."

"Hey, I can get that- no problem!" Tito said, perking up. Not being forced into being used as a canine missile any longer, the challenge looked fun as Einstein had said.

Rita picked the Chihuahua up by the scruff of the neck and hunkered down low before swinging him upwards and letting go. The tiny dog let out a shout, but this time his teeth connected with the tartan blanket and he hung on tight. The blanket lurched and bounced, but Tito's weight was not enough to pull it loose. Below, Rita and Einstein jumped around, barking encouragement. Tito tugged wildly, sending the washing line swinging all over the place. After a brief struggle, it came down, taking with it a blue onesie that had been pegged beside it. Appearing from the bundle, he howled in triumph.

Rita grinned. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" She knew from experience that Tito would be difficult for the sake of being difficult, but when push came to shove he'd always lend a paw. "That should do it; we should get outta here before we attract too much attention."

Einstein stood patiently as Rita loaded up their haul onto his back and shoulders. He was tall enough that even the big blanket wouldn't be dragged across the cold, damp ground as they moved through the city.

"Just let me know if you need a little help with that, okay?" she said.

"All right," the Dane replied cheerfully. As always, he was just happy to help.

"All right? Let's go."

Not far from Fagin's barge, a gloomy abandoned warehouse had become a meeting place for street dogs from far and wide. A small few, including Rita's sister, Willow, had made the foreboding building their home. Willow was not a sociable sort and had a prickly demeanour with anyone outside of her inner circle, which was made predominantly up of her old friend, Flash, and her allies from a former gang. Now that she had her young pup, Jellybean, in tow, she felt obliged to make more of an effort, for the kid's sake. Jellybean was as outgoing as her adoptive mother wasn't, and Willow really didn't have much choice in the matter. Her relationship with Rita had been rocky; a roller coaster of deeply hurt feelings, shared trials, and ultimate acceptance and loyalty. The sisters were closer than they had been since they were tiny pups, but to the rest of the gang, Willow remained stand-offish.

The evening cold was well and truly setting in when Rita led Einstein and Tito to the warehouse, which was now buzzing with dogs. In no time at all, Tito had moved smoothly into the gathering and began chatting up a pair of giggling Maltese girls. A little overwhelmed by the crowd, Einstein took Rita's tail in his mouth, ensuring he wouldn't become separated and confused.

Rita's face lit up as her eyes fell on a wriggling white-furred figure that tumbled around the paws of the adults. Willow's adopted daughter, Jellybean was all paws and wrinkles, and there was no doubt that she was the small beginning of what would be a large, powerful dog. Her deeply lined face was split with a wide grin, one that broadened as her eyes met with her aunt's.

"Auntie Rita!" the puppy howled, leading to Willow appearing out from the shadows.

"Hiya, honey, it's good to see you," Rita said, dropping her forepaws to invite the pup to her. It wouldn't have been needed- Jellybean was almost immediately rubbing her face lovingly against Rita's chest and snapping at her fluffy ears.

With the puppy now head-butting a greeting to Einstein, Willow sat by Rita's side, eyeing the bundle of clothes that had fallen to the floor. "You didn't have to bring us anything."

"I know how you feel about stealing," Rita said. "I just saw that blanket and thought it would fit you two perfect. It's not charity, it's just a gift."

Willow felt only genuine affection, without the tint of pity that she'd stubbornly been looking for. "Well, thanks… I guess." She cocked her head. "Lover-boy not with you?"

"It's almost like Dodger's grown on you," said Rita with a knowing smile. "No, I think he was gonna drop by the kid. I love him, he loves me, but I know I can't compete with that kitty."

"Well, at least you're under no illusions," Willow laughed. She'd had her ups and downs with Dodger but had come to look at him with the bemused affection of a reluctant in-law.

Jellybean flopped down at Rita's paws and looked up at her, a silly grin still plastered over her face. "I went out under the bridge today, went in the water," she said. "Mom freaked 'cause it was so cold. But it's just water, right? A kid's gotta go explorin'."

"You," said Willow, "need to do what you're told, little lady. Givin' Flash the slip like that, you know better than that. No way you're dyin' of the shivers on our watch."

Rita pawed the pup's shoulder. "Do what your mama says, all right? I'll take you out to have a splash around sometime, but you gotta wait 'til the season changes."

"Or I could come with you guys?" Jellybean asked. "I know you all go out in the busy parts, ridin' out on cars an' all that. I could do that too."

Willow was quick to jump in. "No way. No way in the world. I know I told you what happens when you get too close to humans."

"But nothin's ever happened to any of them-"

Caught uncomfortably between the pup and her overprotective mother, Rita tried to diffuse things in spite of her own views. "Hon, your mama knows what's best for you, okay?"

"But I wanna hang out with you. You're always busy swipin' off humans, but she won't let me do that."

"I'm sorry, J.B.," said Rita. "You know, there's stuff I can show you round these parts. Einy would like that an' all. We can just take some time to take it easy an' have some fun. Okay with you, Wills?"

Willow shrugged. "If you think you can handle this monkey, be my guest."

"She's no trouble. I know I haven't been around enough- you know how it is in winter." Rita glanced over to Einstein, who'd been pulled into a game of tug with the stockings, Jellybean growling as she hauled back. "He's finding everythin' a little hard these days. It takes a lot of food to keep him goin'- we can't afford to let him get sick, not at his age."

"I get it," said Willow. "You've got nothin' to explain. Let's just get comfortable back there and catch up properly, all right?"

Willow's den was upstairs, and right at the back of the echoey hideout. Away from the hubbub, they could relax, play and talk. Jellybean delightedly arranged her bed with the gifts Rita and Einstein had brought her. An hour or more rolled by, and the pup's sparkle gradually dulled, her need to sleep creeping up on her.

Dodger came through the chewed hole in the door, Francis at his heels. "Hiya ladies… Einstein," he said.

Immediately, Jellybean's bleary eyes shot open. "Hey, Uncle Dodger!" She clumsily crawled forward on her belly, too tired to get up but eager to say hello.

"Hello, Dodger," said Willow wryly. "I hope you know I only just got her to settle down."

"Chill out, Wills, we'll be outta your fur soon enough."

Francis politely wagged his corkscrew tail, though he was apprehensive of Willow. He knew her to be bad-tempered, and unlikely to appreciate having her pup woken. "Salutations, Willow! We apologise heartily for our intrusion- we arrive upon your door to reconvene with our comrades."

Willow shrugged, irritated. "Whatever, buddy, just don't take too long." Jellybean was now playing tug with Dodger's bandanna, still half-asleep but perking up by the second.

"All right. Well, we got food back at the barge, but probably not enough for all of us." Dodger watched Einstein's expression change rapidly from excitement to grave concern. He wrestled Jellybean off his necktie and looked to Rita, a glint in his eye. "Thought you might want to come out with me, and we'd get a bite on our own."

Before Rita could speak, Einstein had to get reassurance. "So, I got food at home, right?" he asked, earnestly.

She gave a laugh. "Go ahead, I'm up for a night out. Did you guys catch Tito?"

"He was a little busy- looked like uh... what's her name?" said Dodger, "I'm sure I saw her round here before, but she ain't a regular. Anyhow, whoever she is, he'd made in impression."

Francis shook his head in exaggerated exasperation. "The night is young, and I fear we will see him little. I do not resent the peace and quiet, but one wonders how I will keep Einstein off Tito's share of dinner."

Eager to fill their bellies, Einstein and Francis retreated from Willow's den, and Dodger patiently waited for Rita to settle her niece back in bed.

Rita lovingly nibbled Jellybean's neck as she lay back down in the folds of her cosy new blanket. "You get some sleep, all right, madam? And I will see you soon." She gave the pup a gentle kiss, and then nuzzled Willow goodbye. As she followed Dodger away, she couldn't stop herself from looking back at little Jellybean, who was flat out on her belly, and now had Willow settling down beside her. They were the picture of contentment, and it was a sight that lifted her.

Out in the city under a moon shrouded with cloud, Dodger and Rita walked side by side, their senses wide awake as the challenge of scoring a meal took them into the hustle and bustle. The two were close friends. Trusted comrades since their puppyhoods, they'd grown into themselves together, and formed the backbone of Fagin's gang of dogs. The past year, and the effect young Oliver had on the stubbornly hard Dodger, had seen a change in their relationship, transforming their bond into a mateship- one of lovers. Both revelled in a life that was footloose and free of chains, and their union was relaxed and easy, with respect for the need for freedom on both sides. When push came to shove, however, they loved one another fiercely, and in moments like this, alone together in the concrete jungle, they were set alight.

The air was cold, and getting colder, which pushed the pair to focus in and seize something hot to warm their bellies. A skilled and experienced team, it was not long before they were chowing down on jerk chicken in the gardens surrounding City Hall. There was enough cover that any human presence was of no significance in their minds, just background noise in their world. An amorous smile on her face, Rita slowly leaned forward and licked the last spots of sauce from Dodger's muzzle. The touch of her whiskers invited a kiss, and he let the yearning take him. The pair sank beneath the cover of brittle winter leaves and settled in for a while.

Coming slowly down from the high her mate had left her in, Rita nuzzled her face in against Dodger's shoulder, appreciating him with each breath he took. Warm from their intimate embrace, she felt close to him, enough to delve into an area they'd skimmed around for so long. "Baby," murmured, her voice gaining strength, "do you ever think about what it might be like if we made a bigger family together. Like… with pups. Yours and mine."

"I know you have," Dodger replied, deflecting. He edged even closer to Rita. Of course, he'd thought about it, but that didn't mean he was sure what his feelings were. "I see you with J.B., you just look happy, in a different way to anything I've known in you before." He paused, feeling her slight tension. She'd been holding onto this for a while, he knew it, and he wanted nothing more than to be with her on this. But he couldn't commit… not yet… there were just too many doubts. Dodger's life was one built on freedom, and fatherhood would be a tie that would either make him or break him. Was he the footloose rogue he portrayed to the world, or the responsible leader pups would need him to be? Could he be both? "I have thought about it," he said finally, "A lot, actually. You'd be a good mom."

"You'd be a good dad."

Dodger blanched. There was the kicker; he wasn't so sure about that.

"Dodge, you would," Rita urged, feeling her partner's doubts. "I understand that it might scare you, but you're so much more than you give yourself credit for. If you don't believe me, ask Oliver."

Turning over so he could look Rita in the face, Dodger appreciated her faith in him. "I can't lie, a big part of me wants to have that with you. It could be the best thing that ever happened to us, but…"

"But it's huge. I get it."

Dodger sighed, wishing he could just say it, just give her confirmation that he wanted to take that step. "Yeah, it's huge. An' you know what my own mom was like; she felt nothin' for me. What if I'm like that? No kid deserves to have that put on 'em."

"If you ask me, that says it all. You're not your mother, and you never have been. Don't worry about it anyhow- I'm not putting pressure on you at all. If it's not what you want, I'm already happy with my life."

For a little while, Dodger said nothing, lost in thought. If he was honest with himself, _really_ honest, he did want to be a father. He'd felt it deep within from that first night Oliver curled up beside him. "I wouldn't a' even thought about it, but since the kid…" he said, "I guess he changed somethin' in me."

Rita yawned. "I don't think so. You've always thought yourself a lot harder than you really are," she said.

"Am I meant to thank you for that?"

Rita just shook herself. "We should get back, that wind's cold." She got to her feet and shook herself once more. The chill was worse for leaving Dodger's side, but the sooner she faced the cold night, the sooner she'd be tucked up in bed.

They walked home, close enough that their sides brushed together, neither saying a lot. Rita was quietly content. The conversation had been a long time coming, but it had been easy. The seed had been planted now, and what would be, would be.

The stairs creaked under Dodger's paws as he led the way down into the barge.

"You're missing a good one, you two!" called Fagin, looking up from a storybook. Francis and Einstein were listening in at his feet, and Tito sat atop his shoulder.

Rita strolled by and greeted her human friend with a lick to the hand, wishing him a goodnight. She preferred to wind down in the comfort of her bed but could not retire without giving Fagin a bit of love first. She arranged her blankets and settled down, still riding a high from her evening with Dodger. While Fagin continued to read aloud, she zoned in and out, contemplating their last conversation before heading home. Parenthood, for the first time, felt like a plausible future for her… for them. Determined not to give it too much thought, not wanting to get ahead of herself, she focused back on Fagin and the story until Dodger walked by her.

"It's cold tonight," she said. "Sleep with me?"

Dodger gave his tail a single wag and looked at her with a tired smile. "Absotively, babe. What am I here for?"

It took just a few moments for them to arrange themselves; Dodger often shared Rita's bed when the cooler weather hit, and he knew how to tuck into the draped bed just so, letting his mate spoon his wire-furred form.

Dodger closed his eyes, like Rita, only half-listening as Fagin's voice lulled their companions to sleep. "Hey, Rit… 'bout your question earlier. I'm thinkin'… just, maybe."


	2. Arrival

Tentative questionings and optimistic hopes for the future soon became something real, with Rita quietly coming into season as winter neared its end. Dodger and Rita sloped off together frequently, feeling close in their shared excitement. This in itself was not unusual, but Tito, Francis and Einstein watched the pair for any signs that they might be trying for a litter. Like all the times before, they denied it, but those knowing gazes shared were enough to raise suspicions. As the window closed, the nervous waiting began. It didn't take long for the whole gang to notice a subtle change to Rita's scent, a tell-tale sign that something had changed. Neither Dodger nor Rita said a thing, not wanting to get anyone's hopes up. Not knowing for certain was agonising, and after over a week of waiting for signs, Rita took herself to the old warehouse where her sister lived… along with several experienced mothers who would be able to give her the answer she'd been waiting for.

At first sight of her elder sister, Willow trotted over with her young Jellybean in tow. Coming to contact with as many roaming street dogs as she did, who came to the warehouse for a safe place to whelp, Willow took no time at all to assess the situation. "Woah!" she exclaimed, stopping in her tracks as she came close, "Dodger's been a busy boy, hasn't he?"

Rita wagged her tail slowly, heartened by how obvious the change in her must have been. She could only hope that Willow was as good at reading these signals as she thought she was. "We've both been pretty busy," she said, a smile coming to her face. "Now we're just waiting to see if it's paid off."

"If you're not growing some pups in there I'll eat my own tail. I'm going to be an aunt!" Willow raised her head and gave an excited yip.

"I'll get a second opinion before you get too excited- don't want to get Bean's hopes up."

JB looked on with great curiosity. She wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but it sure seemed exciting. If her mother was going to be an aunt, did that mean that Rita was to have pups of her own? JB was now desperate to find out exactly what was going on. "Why are my hopes up?" she demanded. "What's going on, Mom? What's up, Auntie Rita?"

Willow just gave the pup a gentle cuff with her paw. "We're going inside, that's what's happening," she said. "Auntie Rita needs to speak to Athena for a minute."

Athena was the oldest of the dogs that frequented the warehouse, with life experience that made her a wise leader and mentor. A prized breeder once upon a time, in the life she built for herself on the streets she gave her guidance and wisdom to the many struggling mothers-to-be who'd come to the warehouse for shelter. What she didn't know about the ins and outs of bringing pups into the world wasn't worth knowing. It was she who would give Rita a careful inspection and give the confirmation the hopeful mother had craved.

"Congratulations," said the old dog, her one good eye sparkling. This was news she delighted in giving. "you're definitely with pup! It's only just the beginning, but you have pups coming."

* * *

Rita carried her litter well, enabling her to continue to work the streets as though nothing had changed. It was only on the sixth week that she began to feel encumbered by the lives growing inside her. Still, she kept up- perhaps not with Dodger, but at least keeping the pace set by Tito, Francis and Einstein. Her belly swelled, and the visual signal drew attention from a doting Fagin, who was giddy with anticipation, and Rita's niece, Jellybean. At any given opportunity, the pup would rest her head on her aunt's middle, and fuss over her in an almost over-bearing manner. Content as she was in her condition, Rita was tolerant of the attention, even at the end of long and tiring days.

Coming up to six months of age, JB was as tall as both Rita and Willow, and much heavier; her large paws made it clear that she hadn't finished growing either. The warehouse she called home had quietened with the coming of spring, but she was no longer the lone pup among the regulars. A month-old litter of four had caused her great interest, and only heightened her wild enthusiasm for her unborn cousins. The warehouse pups were cute and all, but Rita's would be family. JB's focus on the infants was rather a relief to Willow, who'd been dreading her social butterfly daughter's upcoming adolescence. If JB was more interested in helping with her baby cousins than chasing boys, she'd take it. As she did each evening, JB kept a look out, roaming the route she new Rita and the rest of Dodger's gang would take home. Her tail wagged slowly as she picked up the scent.

Dodger strolled into sight first, a string of hot dogs around his neck. "Hiya, kid!" he said jauntily. "Come to check on mom and co.?"

"They're still not here?" JB asked, impatient. 'Any day now' was tantalising, and the pups just weren't coming quick enough for her.

"I told ya. When they're here, you'll hear about it. I'll send an envoy, stat. All right?"

Rita approached. "Trust me, J, you're not the only one on tenterhooks. I think this'll be my last day out. I've been pushin' it, but better I'm not out in the middle of the city when things start happenin'. I wish they'd just show up to schedule, but we've probably still got a wait."

JB nuzzled her aunt's face and then her belly. "I wish they were here _now_ ," she said wistfully. "Do you have enough food? I caught a rat before, but I left some in case you wanted it."

Dodger pulled a face. "Rat guts ain't food, J, _this_ is food. You're livin' in the city with the richest pickin's around, and you're mama's got ya livin' off rodents. That's just sad, man."

As JB pulled a face, Rita responded more appreciatively. "I'm set, but thank you. Tango's weaning her babies right now, isn't she? Something extra for them to nibble on wouldn't go amiss I'd bet."

"Do you want to come and see them? Get some more tips? Mom will be happy to see you too."

"Hon," said Rita, "I really just want to rest my paws in my own bed, right now. It's hard work hauling these extra passengers around. You can tell your mama I said hi, though."

Somewhat dejected, JB took the rejection with grace nonetheless. "Okay, if you're sure. And I don't eat rat guts, by the way- just the meaty bits." With the arrival of the rest of the gang, Dodger was no longer paying attention, but she had to get the last word.

Rita wagged her tail and started off towards home once more. The others were happily talking amongst themselves, so she could take the opportunity to connect with her niece- for what she suspected would be the last time before the pups were born. "Walk with me."

JB waited until she was out of earshot of the rest of the gang before she spoke. "You should come and stay with us. I can help you build a den- I'll find food too."

"Sweetie, you know I've got to be home to have the puppies. They're gonna be part of the gang, from the start," Rita said, blindsided. "Fagin would be heartbroken if I took that from him."

JB whined. "But I'll love them just as much. Please; you don't understand! I want to help- I've been learning from Tango. If you're holed up in your stupid boat, I'll never see them. Mom won't let me go there 'cause of your human."

To that, Rita did not know how to respond. It would be a hard-faced lie to say that it didn't hurt that Willow's hatred of humans would prevent her from welcoming the puppies to the world, but she wouldn't put that resentment onto the innocent JB.

"I'm sorry," she said, after a thoughtful pause. "I want you to be in their lives; you are going to be an amazing big cousin. I'll do what I can to keep you involved, I promise. But they need to be home."

"It's not fair. I don't think I could come if Mom doesn't want me to. She wouldn't just be mad… she'd be crazy scared."

Rita gave the pup a lick to the ear. "I know. It's not her fault either; this is going to be hard for her too. We'll think of something, okay? Just trust me on this."

In all honesty, she wasn't sure how to balance the needs of her unborn pups and her extended family, but she was determined to try. Just as Dodger needed Oliver to be a part of this development in their lives, Rita needed her sister and niece. With JB having trundled off towards her own home, the gang's witterings were a distraction from such awkward practicalities for the time being.

Francis slowed, allowing Rita to catch up. He looked over her with slight concern. "You are troubled?" he asked.

"Tired," she said, shaking her head. "And wondering how I'm gonna handle Bean and Willow. I hate that it's gonna be weeks before they'll see the pups after they're born. I just can't see a way around it."

"They are old enough to make their own decisions. You can only ensure the safety of your children; any perceived exclusion in Willow's part is of her own making."

"Yeah, but it's not the kid's fault."

Francis frowned. "Alas, the woes of the parent are inherited by the child. Soon enough, such challenges will be yours also. As I said, your focus must be with your brood. No one shall question your need to put them first- even if it means some must look on from afar."

"Maybe," said Rita thoughtfully. "I guess I'll be too busy to worry too much for a while. You know, I think it's gonna be soon. If they're not here tomorrow, it'll be the day after. I've got no appetite at all, an' I've just been feelin' weird."

Tito trotted over, his gait springy with poorly contained excitement. "All right! Finally!"

As they came upon the barge, Dodger waited for Rita to catch up with him and gave her belly a gentle nudge. "I already decided I'm stayin' home tomorrow. You guys don't mind bringin' back the goods without me?"

That Fagin at least had a couple of days of work each week was a great relief; Dodger and Rita were without a doubt the best providers of the gang and having their focus elsewhere for the foreseeable future would be putting a lot of pressure on Francis and Tito. Einstein, of course, would help, but he tired easily, and his senility often made him more of a hindrance. Dodger had confidence in his gang and hoped he'd be able to take the time he wanted to be with his litter in those early weeks.

Fagin's little bit of income had other effects too. The barge was rather tidier than it had been when Oliver had stumbled into it all those months ago; the holes in the roof having been patched up with the help of a charitable Winston, the broken old television replaced, and a fold-out couch had replaced Fagin's barely comfortable recliner. Out of two wooden pallets, the he'd had built a covered whelping box; a den in which Rita could raise her puppies in the early days. A series of sheets draped over the top and down the sides gave the box a cosy feel, and the inner floor had been lined with newspapers, cushions and torn blankets. Rita had been acquainting herself with the space in the past few days, and it now felt like home. It was larger than the bed she was accustomed to, with room for Dodger to more easily lie beside her if he chose- usually they slept apart, but he'd taken pleasure in feeling a closer connection with her and the unborn pups. Dodger was determined to be an involved parent from the beginning, and that meant being a part of the space that would initially make up the puppies' entire world.

Rita entered her den and, having rearranged the bedding a little, settled in for the evening. It was early, and the rest of the gang was still boisterous, but she was tired. Her body's aches and pains were taking their toll, and she was well and truly ready for this part of her motherhood experience to be over. She couldn't bring herself to do more than nibble at scraps… she just wanted to sleep, but still she was fidgety. Rita didn't know a lot about these things, but her instincts told her that the birth was imminent, and it made it difficult to relax.

By the time Dodger lay down himself, Rita had long been asleep- tossing a little, but she didn't wake when he settled beside her. He was last to bed down, as usual. His eyelids drooped as he listened to the snores of Einstein and Francis. Dodger knew, as Rita did, that it would not be long before they shared the whelping box with the brood. It had crept upon him, and apprehension had set in. He'd felt the pups move, and fatherhood was now real to him. It was uncomfortable to be powerless, and he knew that there was little he could do to help Rita through the birth. What came after that would be even more daunting; a new kind of family, one that needed him to step up in a way he never had before. He rested his next to his mate's swollen middle, feeling a flicker of movement within, and fell asleep.

* * *

It wasn't even an hour after Fagin bundled Einstein, Francis and Tito into his scooter the next morning that Rita felt the time come. She'd been restless since the early hours of the morning, arranging and re-arranging her whelping den. Painful twinges during the night had woken her several times, but suddenly it was far more than just discomfort.

Rita panted hard, her claws gripping the wood floor through the cover of newspaper. She'd never felt anything like this, and it was frightening. Life on the streets made her hard; signs of weakness were seldom given, but even she found it hard not to cry out from the pain of it. She steeled herself; all she wanted was to see and tend to her puppies, and the wait was almost over. Looking straight ahead into Dodger's eyes, she strained, blocking out the searing pain in her lower abdomen and focusing on what she knew was coming. There was great pressure beneath her tail, and she saw Dodger's eyes widen. She turned her head and fell into a near trance, instinct taking her through the next seconds as she helped her firstborn take his first breath. The infant's squeak pierced her giddy haze, and she could hear Dodger beside her, spluttering with unashamed joy.

"We've got a little boy, Dodgie," Rita breathed, the continued pains she was feeling seemingly fading as she found herself engulfed in a wave of love for the tiny baby puppy. The pup was a dark red-ish brown, a prominent mask across his eyes. It was clear that he was strong and healthy; he'd crawled forward to nurse with little hesitation, drawn to his mother's side as if by a powerful magnet.

Dodger grinned, "Congratulations, you're a momma. He looks like a little bandit," he said, noting the dark fur on his face. "Kinda fitting."

Finding herself needing to start pushing again, Rita clenched her claws into the blanket she lay on. She closed her eyes in concentration, groaning loudly as her body strained. Once the worst was over for the time being, she looked back to the perfect, still wet baby by her side. "I like that," she said breathlessly, "Baby Bandit."

A short while later, another healthy boy puppy was born, followed just a few minutes later by a little girl. Both had white fur with patches of colour- just like Dodger.

"Looks like I'm definitely the father, hey Rita?" Dodger said with a smirk. He'd never had any doubt, but it was a unique thrill to already see little bits of him in the children he shared with his closest friend.

Rita couldn't take her eyes off the tiny puppies that squirmed beside her and she licked them again and again long after they were clean. A warmth bubbled up inside her at every squeak they made, and she knew that there was nothing she would not do to protect them. It was hard to believe that she was looking at her very own children… hers and Dodger's. After a while, the pains started over again and Rita readied herself to bring her remaining pups into the world. Surely, she thought, there would not be many more- she hadn't been that big. She whined softly as she began pushing once again.

"You can do this Rita, you're almost there." Dodger whispered to her. He was full of admiration for his mate and was completely entranced by the three pups who lay between them.

Finally, two more pups- a girl and a boy- joined their siblings. They were small, quite a bit smaller than the first three, but they were healthy, and squealed as their father licked them clean. Rita looked down to her side where her five newborns snuggled into her soft fur, drawn to the warmth and security of her body. All five of them had latched on, feeding, sealing the mother-child bond. It was an odd feeling, but Rita liked it, the sensation only further triggering the maternal instincts that were already near overwhelming her. She wondered how she would ever be able to tear her eyes away from those beautiful puppies, suddenly her life had been taken over and they were her everything. With tears in her eyes she licked her little ones all over again. Neither she nor Dodger had ever seen a newborn puppy before, and they were filled with wonder as they watched them. A sense of relief washed over Rita as she knew that the pups had made it safely into the world. She was a mother, and in Dodger's company she couldn't be more content. The broadest of smiles on her face, she looked up at her old friend and loved him. She didn't know the words to express her gratitude for his faith in her and himself, for his friendship, but as their eyes met she knew he understood.

* * *

"Check it out Dodger, I gotcha something to eat!" Tito threw down a pitiful looking bit of partly eaten bread as he trotted across the barge floor.

"Our most sincere apologies, there is little to show for our day's expenditure." Francis said miserably.

"I got this though!" Einstein proudly brandished an extremely scruffy teddy bear with a leg missing.

The team piled into the barge, finally having finished work for the day and ready for some down time. Strange scents filled the space, leading to suspicions to be raised.

Dodger emerged from the whelping box, a grin plastered across his face, causing a few questioning looks. "That bear might be useful Einy; we've got something to show you as well." He could barely contain his excitement; he knew full well how much the puppies meant to the whole gang. "You might have to wait, Rita's sleeping right now."

"Wha-? They're here?" Tito shouted, jumping up expectantly, and soon he, Francis and Einstein were dancing for joy, and howling with mirth.

"Oh, Dodger, please can we see the babies- please?" Einstein pleaded, almost falling over himself in anticipation.

"You'll see 'em soon enough, just keep it down, right?" Dodger said, though he imagined it would be a pointless exercise to try and get everyone to kerb their enthusiasm. "Mama Rita needs her rest."

"It's okay, I'm awake." Rita called, sticking her head out of the whelping box's curtains. "You guys want to meet the new members of the family?" She pulled open the curtain to share her tiny pups with the rest of the gang, who looked on with eyes wide.

Everyone was unusually quiet as they watched the puppies sleeping, stunned by the sheer happiness that the precious new life had brought.

"So, what you got? Boys or girls?" Tito piped up.

"Three boys, two girls," Rita said, "The two big ones are boys, and the littlest one on the end there," she pointed the pups out with her muzzle. "They don't have names or anything yet- except for the big brown guy. We've called him 'Bandit'."

As they all oohed and aahed over the tiny pups, Fagin arrived home with dinner for his canine family. He was surprised to discover twice as many dogs as when he left in the morning. Rita proudly shared her puppies with him, allowing her master to hold her little ones. She had no doubt that Fagin would love her precious babies almost as much as she did, and his delight was obvious as he gently cradled the littlest, most fragile puppy in his hands.

"Nice job guys." Fagin laughed as he scratched Rita and Dodger's heads. "The more the merrier, right?"


	3. Chance

Dodger bounced upon the pavement, his usual cool façade dropped as he barked an announcement of his arrival outside the Foxworth house. There was no doubt in Oliver's mind what all the excitement was about, and he ran to the cat flap as fast as his legs could carry him.

"So," the cat said, his face bright, "I guess you're here to tell me you're a dad now?"

"Somethin' like that," said Dodger, who looked to Oliver as happy as he could possibly be. "Five pups, all doin' well. Two are kinda small, but they seem all right."

"Oh, you guys must be so happy! How's Rita?"

"She's good. Tired, but, yeah, pretty happy. Einy's stayin' home with her and the kids right now. I've gotta keep on top of things, but at least she's got some company."

The arrangement, for Dodger to continue to lead the gang while old Einstein stayed behind, was not entirely to the mutt's liking. He dreaded the pups missing out on a connection with him from these early days- while he was happy for Einstein to have a bit more involvement, he needed to know that they'd see _him_ as their father and no one else. They couldn't see or hear yet, so time away shouldn't be impactful, but it played upon Dodger's mind. Having experienced parental neglect as an infant, he wanted to make sure his sons and daughters never saw him that way.

"Can I see them?" Oliver asked.

Dodger gave himself a shake, flicking away his worries. "Sure, but we've got some work to do first."

Back at the barge, Rita quietly tended to her litter. She marvelled at their every squeak. In no time at all, she'd gotten into the swing of ensuring their needs were met, and she was confident and comfortable in this new role. The smallest puppy, the youngest boy, was quieter than the others, and seemed to find feeding hard work. Attentive as she was, Rita kept a close eye on the little one especially, but she really had little idea of how normal, healthy infant pups behaved.

Einstein lay beside the whelping box, his large head resting on the edge. With each movement of the wriggling puppies, his heavy tail would thud against the floorboards in a contented wag. He loved those puppies so much that it filled up his whole being.

"Do they make you think of Dodger when he was a baby pup?" asked Rita, seeing Einstein's gaze linger on the white boy- who looked most like his father.

"Yeah… it's good memories. Even Dodger's brother; he made us happy when he was here."

"Dodger's-?" Rita did a double take. She knew that Dodger had two siblings, but he'd never even laid eyes on them. "They were… they were born still, weren't they?"

The old dog shook his head. "One was always dead- the girl, but there was another boy. He wasn't big and wriggly like Dodger. He died after a few days."

Rita felt her stomach drop. Her Little Boy was different to the others too. Was he more vulnerable than she'd realised?

Einstein was lost in thought, himself. "I think that was when Dodger's mom went different," he said. "She didn't want to be a mom at all, but when the small one died she stopped being the mom. She had finished with Dodger. But I loved them both."

Quietly watching her pups sleep, Rita's heart ached for her mate. She hadn't known about the brother's death and the apparent effect on the mother, and she suspected that Dodger hadn't either. For the first time in her life, she felt sympathy for the mother who'd abandoned the young Dodger. She couldn't excuse the betrayal of a trusting son, but it was all too easy to imagine being utterly destroyed by the death of a pup.

Just then, a call from up above announced the arrival of Dodger with his feline brother by his side. "Anybody home?" Oliver called.

Rita looked up, rather relieved to be pulled away from her own thoughts. "Come on down, kid!"

Oliver had never seen dogs so young and had little idea of what to expect. The puppies that lay beside Rita looked like fat furry sausages, with stubbly little legs, eyes tightly shut, and ears so small they were barely there. He looked up his friends and saw the prides in their faces.

"They're amazing! I can't believe how small they are."

Dodger placed down a basket, which had a string of hot dogs inside. "Ollie found this in his basement, not been touched in years. We thought it might be useful. And, of course, lunch is on me."

"Dodger said your sister wouldn't be able to come here to see the puppies. So maybe you can take them to her in this?"

Rita gave a wag of her tail. "I appreciate that. Might see how they're going for a few more days, but that could be problem solved. You've met JB, haven't you, kid? She was almost as excited as we were."

Oliver was given the largest of the pups, the spotted white boy, to hold in his paws. The puppy squirmed a little, but soon settled. For a long while, the small family relaxed together, sharing the hot dogs Dodger had brought back, and enjoying the opportunity to catch up. How long Oliver stayed for, Rita was not sure, for before long the magnitude of the past day and night had caught up with her and she'd drifted into a deep and contented sleep.

* * *

The puppies grew fat and healthy, all except the one, the small male who had been born last. If he'd grown at all, it was so little that no one could see it. Fears for his health now plagued Rita's mind; her initial worries growing exponentially as it became increasingly clear that her Little Boy was fading. She barely left her whelping den, while Dodger tried in vain to convince her that it was in her head- he was just a baby, and he'd come around in his own good time. He didn't understand. Dodger was in his own bubble of happiness and in full show-off mode, proudly sharing his puppies with the rest of the gang and Oliver. Recalling Einstein's words… the death of Dodger's runt brother, and feeling the pup's growing inability to feed for more than a few seconds, Rita couldn't be reassured. She tended to the puppy lovingly, keeping the others away in a desperate attempt to help him to nurse, her efforts bringing about no obvious improvement.

Dodger nipped at Rita's ear in light-hearted affection. "You'll get cabin fever, babe. You even seen the sky today? Come on, let me take over for a while- go stretch your legs."

Rita kept her eyes on her youngest, sure that his breathing appeared shallower than usual. Still, Dodger couldn't see it.

"Rit! You gotta snap outta this! I get that you're bein' protective, but this is too much!"

"Will you get off my back if I go for a walk?" she growled, immediately feeling guilty for taking her anxieties out on her partner. He might be naïve, but at least Dodger cared. She got to her feet and shook herself off. "Just keep a close eye on Little Boy, all right? Somethin's up with him…"

"He's small, that's all it is. Things will look better once you've been out in the fresh air," said Dodger, letting Rita's abrasive response roll off his back. "I've got your baby."

Dodger watched Rita reluctantly leave and made himself comfortable in the den. The strong smell of the puppies gave the place a feel of home, and the little ones immediately crawled to his side as he lay down beside them. Dodger now truly felt his new role as a father and was pleased to find himself taking it in his stride. Today, Einstein was riding around with Fagin in the trike, and for the time being, it was just the two parents together with their brood while the gang kept everything else afloat. As far as the new father was concerned, everything was easy. He could see that Little Boy was slower than the others and far, far smaller, but through his contented haze, it didn't truly register.

Diligently, Dodger washed each puppy, going down the line. He smiled to himself as his older daughter squirmed happily to the loving touch. The others were sleeping soundly, having only just fed. And then Dodger came to the last puppy, the smallest. To his absolute horror, the pup was completely still. For a moment, his own breath caught in his throat. His son, his Little Boy, appeared lifeless, and Dodger could not push through the cold wave of panic to respond. Was it long minutes later, or just seconds, he couldn't tell, but the stricken father managed to pull through the haze of shock and terror to gather the pup close and begin to lick his little body. He could feel nothing there, just an empty ball of fur. Even as tears pricked his eyes, Dodger could not truly take it all in, and he kept on licking up and down the puppy's body.

"Come on, Little Boy, c'mon kid," he murmured between licks, his voice trembling.

Time stood still, and he was unaware of the world around him as desperation grew. He couldn't believe it was happening, but there before him his tiny son lay prone. A moment away from breaking down, Dodger felt the smallest of movements from the form beneath his tongue… a shallow breath. He gasped with relief, his head thrown back, but then resumed his frantic licking, stirring Little Boy further.

"Dodge!" Rita's voice drifted from the top of the stairs. "Everyone okay?"

Dodger couldn't answer, his throat pained from emotion. Little Boy was breathing now, slow and shallow, but the shock of coming so close to losing his son was more than he could handle.

Rita came down, her face a picture of concern as she felt the atmosphere in the barge. She strode over to the den. "Dodge, what's happened?"

"Little… Little Boy." Dodger's voice trembled. He didn't know the last time he'd let anyone see him like this, and he was painfully aware that Rita's own fear would re-double as she picked up on his. "He was… we just about lost him."

Her eyes wide with horror, Rita scrambled into the den and pulled her youngest son close. She tenderly looked him over, unable to speak.

"I managed to bring him back, baby, but I really thought… I thought he was already gone."

Rita wept. "He's breathing so weak," she whispered. "I shouldn'ta' left. I knew he wasn't doin' so good. Oh, Dodge, I'm so sorry."

Dodger nuzzled up to Rita and the pup, finding himself struggling to get his own breath back after the ordeal. "You got nothin' to be sorry for, ya hear me? Nothin'." He took in the feel of her, of her and their small son, and the sensation grounded him. It was as if he'd woken from a nightmare, and they brought more comfort than he could say. He licked her muzzle. "Rita, I want him to have a name."

Rita closed her eyes as she focused on her pup's gently rising and falling chest. She guessed what Dodger was trying to say. If their Little Boy was to slip away, he deserved at least to be given the gift of a name, a reflection of their love for him. "He's gonna make it," she said, quietly defiant.

"I know. That's why I wanna call him Chance. 'Cause he's got another one, an' he's gonna hang onto it like the fighter he is."

The puppy gave a weak whine, and immediately Rita took the cue to place him at her side to feed. She blocked his clamouring siblings with her hind leg, allowing him to find his place to nurse without intrusion. He felt even weaker than he had before. "Chance." It felt like it belonged to him. Rita leaned over her shoulder and rested her head down beside her feebly nursing pup. She couldn't leave him again, not for anything. Perhaps she was fooling herself that this tiny scrap of a pup might be able to cling to life, but he'd already fought that battle once and come through. Where there was a chance remaining, she'd believe in her Little Boy.

* * *

The parents gave out a frantic call for help from Fagin the moment he trudged in the door, tugging at his sleeves and whining, pushing the sickly puppy into his hands.

Looking Chance over, Fagin could tell that the pup had gotten weaker. His gaze lifted to meet Rita's eyes. "What's wrong, girl? You think he's sick."

Rita gave a deep and mournful whine, hoping to get the message across. Fagin was near-enough dog himself, and she trusted he'd understand that they needed his help.

With a nod, and carefully cradling little Chance, Fagin stood up. He groaned and sighed, mulling over what to do. Somewhere in the barge's mess, he'd stashed an old milk bottle, one he'd used to assist Dodger's largely disinterested mother in feeding him those years ago. He could do the same here, but there was only so much he could do without taking the pup to see a vet. Whether the little money he'd scraped together from his new job would cover that sort of help, he didn't know- certainly he'd be left without a penny left for food. Seeing the worry in his canine friends' faces, he knew he'd somehow manage it.

"Okay, guys, I'll do what I can." Fagin held the tiny puppy close to his chest. "You'll have to trust me on this, though. I need to take him to the vet for help." He held out his hand to Dodger. "Can I take him?"

Dodger kept Fagin's gaze and placed his paw firmly in his gloved hand. He was scared, much more than he'd care to say, but he trusted his friend. Fagin had relied on him so many times, but now Dodger's future was quite literally in his hands.

It was late when Fagin returned, little Chance wrapped snugly in a blanket and cradled in his arms. Rita leapt up, Dodger a short way behind her, and the rest of the gang looked on with faces lined with worry.

Fagin knelt down and reached out to the parents, who nuzzled in to touch their son. "He's gonna need a bit of help, but I won't let you guys down. I promise I'll get him through."

Rita touched her nose to Chance's, feeling utter relief to have contact with him after those torturous hours apart. He'd stopped breathing once- how could she have known if he'd survive the trip to the vet? She closed her eyes, blinking back tears. She appreciated Fagin's staunch support, she appreciated it more than she could say. It would take far more than that, though, to get her baby out of the woods.

The nights were long. Twice in the week that came, Chance again came close to slipping away, and Rita was afraid to let him out of her sight for a minute. She barely talked to anyone, totally focused on making sure the puppies were feeding properly, and that Chance kept on fighting. For the first two nights, she didn't sleep a wink, but finally exhaustion got the better of her. Fagin had scooped her into his lap and bottle-fed Chance as she slept. He'd struggle, yawning through work the next day, but he was determined not to let his dogs down.

A dark shadow had fallen upon the euphoric bubble that Dodger had lived in, clouding everything. He believed in Fagin, he believed in Rita, and he believed in Chance, but he was a leader, a father, and he had to step up too. Dodger tore himself away from Rita and the pups, working the gang harder than ever before to make sure everyone was well fed while Fagin's meagre income went into covering medicine and formula for Chance. It was torture. Images of a lifeless puppy flashed through his mind and the cold feeling in the pit of his stomach would return in an instant. It was only through sheer determination that he managed to banish the waking nightmares and focus on the task at hand.

Dodger returned to the barge, carrying with him a torn half of a pizza. The rest of the gang had already returned home; Francis and Tito having accompanied an exhausted old Einstein who'd needed to rest. He dropped the pizza on the floor and quietly exchanged a glance with his companions.

"'Atta boy, Dodger," called Fagin from the floor beside the den, a tired smile on his face. Rita lay passed out in his lap, four of the five puppies snuggled in close.

As always, Dodger's eyes searched for Chance. He found him resting on Fagin's arm, squeaking as he rooted the bottle. Dodger's ears pricked. This was change, this was his boy moving forward. Whatever medicine the vet had given was working wonders, but it was clear that the rallying of the whole gang around Chance had made all the difference. The pup was smaller than the others still, but he'd grown.

Fagin chuckled. "He's doing okay! Can you hear him? A load of attitude, right there."

Dodger stretched out and lay beside his human friend, his head resting against Rita's. He gave her a tender lick. She'd been the mother he knew she'd be… so different to his own childhood experiences. He looked up at the wriggling puppy in Fagin's arms, a Chance he'd never seen before- strong and full of spunk. He knew for sure now, the kid was going to survive.

* * *

JB was falling over herself; jumping, panting, whining… as Rita came into view, holding on to a basket that had to be filled with puppies, the older pup simply couldn't contain herself. She gave a sharp bark of excitement- she'd waited far too long for this moment.

Dodger led the way forward, his self-confident grin showing his pride in his family, which had now come through the danger period and were going strong. He coolly cuffed JB's side, quietly amused by her enthusiasm. This meeting should have happened many days earlier, but no one had been expecting a fight for the life of one of the pups.

Rita, tired but beaming, placed down the basket and allowed her near hysterical niece to look in. "Here they are, J, your cousins."

Trotting forward, Willow looked over her older sister with an expression of concern. "You look wrecked!" she gasped.

Rita laughed darkly. "Will, you have no idea. But the kids are all doing great now, that's all that matters."

The sun was out and the ground warm, so Dodger took the puppies out from the basket one by one, letting them sprawl onto their fat bellies. The big girl had almost completely opened her eyes by now and she blinked in stunned amazement at the bright new world around her. The two large boys snuggled together- brown-furred Bandit ignoring his spotted brother's trying to crawl right on top of him. The little girl with fur the colour of toffee propelled herself forward, making a bee-line back to her mother, whom she knew to be the safest, softest place to be. Chance rolled onto his back, kicking his stubby legs into the air. He squeaked as he made eye contact with his mother, talking to her.

Smitten, JB lowered her face into the pile of puppies and smothered them with licks, causing a cascade of disgruntled squeaks to ring out.

"Bean! Don't suffocate them!" Willow gasped.

JB sat back, a little sheepish, and gazed at the puppies adoringly. "I love them," she said wholeheartedly.

"You say that now," said Dodger, "give 'em a week or so and they'll be chewin' up your ears."

JB couldn't imagine the puppies could do anything to turn her against them. What was a bit of ear-chewing between friends?

With Dodger keeping watch, Rita could stretch out and relax, Willow by her side and the warm sun on her back. She'd been waiting for this quiet moment for months now, and it felt wonderful. One by one, she introduced the pups to her sister and niece.

"This little guy is Bandit," she said, carefully nudging the big brown puppy. "He basically lives to sleep… guess it's a tough life being a baby." Next to Bandit, the spotted boy was trying to catch eye contact with JB and sticking out his tiny pink tongue. "That little monster doesn't really have a name yet, but we've been calling him 'Rascal'. We're pretty sure he's gonna be the life of the party- he's only just opened his eyes and he's already tryin' to work his audience. Basically, a tiny Dodger."

The spotted pup squealed as JB stuck out her tongue back.

"Just what we need," said Willow, jokingly- or at least, partly jokingly. "another Dodger." She looked tenderly at the small female pup, who had nestled herself against Rita's chest. "This little one is all you."

"She's a little angel… for now at least. I'm not expecting it to last forever! We've called her 'Dash', 'cause whenever she's going somewhere, she's going there fast."

JB grinned at baby Dash, who was oblivious to all attention.

Rita nibbled at the belly of the other white puppy, whose face screwed up in delight. "Our other little lady is Lily, here," she said, proudly. "Girl's just totally switched on- you can see her just watchin' everything around her."

"She's gonna be trouble," Dodger added, looking absolutely thrilled with the prospect of having a naughty kid to contend with.

The smallest of all the puppies crawled up between JB's huge paws. "And this is the sick one?" she asked.

Those words churned Rita's stomach. "Not anymore," said she said. "But, yes, that's our man Chance. Source of too many sleepless nights." She looked down at her small son, who was no longer frail and vulnerable, but a little pup clearly filled from paw to toe with courage. For so many days she'd barely let him out of her sight, and he now couldn't bear to be parted from her. Even now, exploring these new smells, new surroundings, new faces, he was constantly aware of where she was. As far as Rita was concerned, Chance being something of a mama's boy was barely a worry. She'd help him find his feet in the big wide world- after all, he'd fought hard to be a part of it. As she watched JB happily bounce baby Chance on her forepaws, she added, "He's had about enough of being sick. He's gonna be just fine."


	4. The Puppies

Lily's stubby legs reached upwards, and she dragged herself onto the stair. Panting a little, she looked up to the door, which was slightly ajar… and freedom. She was five weeks old, and by her reckoning, it was high time she explored beyond the world beyond the barge. Her ears pricked as she heard the creaking of paws on the wooden floor. She froze, trying to avoid giving herself up. As a shadow fell over her, she knew the jig was up.

"Mornin', Lil," said Dodger, his voice hushed. "Goin' somewhere?"

The pup scowled. "You know… out. To explore."

"All on your own?"

Lily remained tense, defiant, knowing that her father was about the take her back down into the boat. "What am I s'posed to do?" she asked. "We're not allowed to go out there and play."

Dodger couldn't argue with that logic. Truth be told, he was itching to get his pups out of the barge and let them spread their wings. He and Rita had decided to wait another week until taking the kids further- after all, they were surrounded by water, and puppy clumsiness could easily lead to accidents. He sighed. Remembering feeling the exact same way when he was a kid, he didn't have the heart to take Lily back to bed. Dodger picked her up by her scruff and carried her the rest of the way out onto the deck.

Set down, Lily looked up at her father suspiciously. "Am I in trouble?"

"Nah! What do you take me for?" replied Dodger, nonchalant. "I get ya. I figured we could work a deal. I'll take you out now, but no more solo exploration- fair? Thing is, you could fall in the water, an' we'd never know. Make sense?"

Lily nodded slowly, not quite sure whether she was admitting defeat or if she'd just won the jackpot. A broad grin coming to her face, her tail began to wag. "Dad, you're the best!"

"See, that's what I've been tellin' ya! Come on, kid."

When the sun appeared over the horizon, Dodger quietly watched the day's colours return to the city, his small daughter slumped sound asleep across his paws. An adventurer she might be, but Lily was still a toddler and even she could only take so much. He'd shown her around a little bit, but mostly he'd let her run free, taking in a world that to her was brand new. He could feel her sense of wonder, and he knew he'd been right to give her those moments. It was thrilling to see her coming into herself- barely could he believe that just a few weeks ago she was a helpless furry bundle. Now, fatherhood really had begun, and Dodger was learning more about the puppies' emerging personalities with each passing day- seeing snippets of himself and Rita reflected in each of them.

The sound of voices downstairs caused the pup to stir.

"Sounds like the others are awake," said Dodger, as Lily stretched out.

Waking herself quickly, Lily was up on her feet and heading back down into the boat, her father at her heels.

The barge was starting to come alive with activity. Rascal and Chance were already engaged in a snarling tussle over an old rag, egged on by their 'uncle' Tito. Francis watched lazily from the flat on the floor, not quite ready to concede defeat and welcome the new day. Einstein, as always, was most interested in giving Fagin his slobbery morning greeting, which was received with hugs and guffaws. Usually one to enjoy a lie-in, Rita did not have the option these days, with her rowdy brood rising with the sun. She was up and about, Bandit, lying at rest, eyes half-closed, on her neck and shoulders, not quite as awake as his siblings.

"I was wondering where you two had got to!" Rita said, catching sight of her wayward little daughter. She'd assumed Dodger was keeping the pup safe but wasn't entirely pleased to have woken up that morning to find Lily gone.

Dodger looked at her somewhat guiltily. In hindsight, he _should_ have woken Rita to let her know that Lily would be under his eye. "Yeah, sorry- should a' given you a heads up. I thought it would be better that any late-night adventures were supervised. We've agreed, no more sneaking out." He looked down to Lily, who had trotted over to nuzzle her mother's chest -probably, he thought, putting on her best 'cute' act to lessen whatever trouble she might be in. "Right, Lil?"

Her eyes wide and her face the picture of innocence, Lily looked up to Rita's frowning face. "I promise."

Rita shook her head. "What am I going to do with you, child?" She lovingly nuzzled Lily's cheek and planted a soft kiss.

Sliding down from his perch atop his mother, Bandit gave Lily a playful headbutt of a nuzzle and turned to greet Dodger with a wagging tail. "H'llo Daddy," he said jovially.

"Hiya, kid." Dodger pulled the pup close with his paw, drawing him into a hug.

Tito trotted over, his steps springy as always. "What's the plan today, chief? Is it Uncle Tito time?"

"I dunno, man," Dodger said, shaking his head. "I reckon I'm gonna need you out today."

"Aw, man!"

Francis gave a tired smile. "Perhaps, Tito, you could appreciate the gift of serenity." He impatiently kicked away Rascal, who'd been batting at his corkscrew tail. "Peace and quiet is difficult to come by these days."

Rita caught her exuberant son's eye. "Cool it down just a little, okay?" As Rascal took the hint and ran off to pin Chance, she looked back to Dodger. "So just me staying home today?"

"Yeah… I figured we take Einy with us this morning, an' then I should be able to take him back home early. Give me a bit more time with the rugrats an' still get stuff done."

Einstein wagged his tail in sweeping motions, and Rita smiled too.

"That sounds good," she said, fluttering her eyelashes a little at Dodger's direction. "I feel like I haven't seen enough of you."

"I'm sure I can find time later… take a break from daddy duty."

"You better," said Rita, giving him an affectionate nudge.

In what seemed like no time at all, Fagin had gathered up his dogs and headed out into the summer morning. Of course, Lily and Chance had put up a valiant attempt to join the crew, but Rita had easily curtailed them. She settled in Fagin's couch- which was beginning to show the wear of five little sets of puppy teeth- and watched her children play. While the others tumbled together, shrieking and pulling at ears and tails, Dash held back, glancing up towards her mother for silent reassurance.

"You're okay, honey," Rita soothed. Her little girl was a timid soul, lacking the brimming confidence of her siblings.

Chance broke away from the scuffle, initiating one-on-one play with his gentle sister. Dash screwed up her face in a laugh as his teeth tickled her belly. The two were still the smallest of the bunch, but Chance was no longer frail. His brown, patched coat was thick and shiny, and his eyes bright. It had been a fight for him to survive those early days, a fight for him to catch up with his brothers and sisters, and a fight for him now to be seen as something more than a runt. What he lacked in size, he made up for in attitude; his sparkling personality and clownish sense of humour meant he was so often the centre attention- there was no doubt that he was Dodger's son. Chance had always been close to Dash… she was non-threatening, shy. In those days when he'd been attached to Rita at the hip, she'd often been close at hand, timid as she was. Dash looked much like their mother, but she had a distinct scruffiness about her that Rita never had. Her coat was a hodge-podge; wiry, silky and wispy, and she peered at the world through her fluffy fringe of dark red-brown fur. More or less, she was Chance's back-up support. When play got too heavy, she'd always be there for a cuddle.

In the thick of the action, Lily needed no such reassurance. From the very beginning, she'd been the most precocious, the one to lead every charge, the one to face everything new. Bandit and Rascal were bigger than her, but she could hold her own no problem. Full of herself, she ducked and dived, leaving an ungainly Bandit to stumble onto his belly. Lily was slight, her expression distinctly impish and her coat a silky collage of brown and white. She held herself was complete self-assuredness, mirroring what she saw in her father. Since she'd first managed to crawl out of the whelping box, Lily would take any opportunity for independence, but she hero-worshipped Dodger. Entranced in his marvellous tall tales, her imagination could run wild… dreaming of a world filled with danger and adventure. Lily's outmanoeuvring spurred Rascal on, his frustration growing. He had boundless energy, too much for him to harness. Tripping over his own paws, he scrambled to get a grip on his sister, finally sinking his needle-like teeth into her tail.

"Gotcha!" Rascal cried.

Lily pawed at his chest as she tried to get back on her feet. "Get off, Razz!"

He just snorted with laughter, thoroughly enjoying the rough play. Along with Bandit, he was the largest of the puppies, even at this tender age beginning to look gangly. In a physical scrap, he knew to use his size to his advantage. Rascal's fur had grown long and scruffy, giving him a wild appearance that matched his rambunctious personality. His coat, like Lily's, was a patchwork set against white, but far rougher to touch.

Before Rascal could subdue his sister, he was knocked sideways as Bandit re-entered the fray. The eldest pup, he moved in a loose, carefree manner- even in the midst of a playful scrap. Bandit turned a happy somersault over his shoulder as he rolled over his brother and bounced around the action with his tongue hanging out. His brown coat was short and soft, the dark mask across his face that had earned him has name had faded somewhat but still remained. Once more, he tripped over his own paws and landed in a heap.

"Take it easy, Ban!" Rita called gently. The kid was clumsy, that was for sure. She hoped he'd develop a bit more control of his flopping limbs as he grew into himself.

Bandit waddled over to the couch and looked up at her with a goofy grin. "I'm okay, Mom."

Seemingly out of nowhere a drop of rain came through a hole in the roof, landing on little Bandit's nose. Confused, he looked around. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I felt something wet." Bandit looked upwards and another droplet fell onto his face, then another. "Mom, what is it?"

Rita looked upwards, seeing the hole in the roof. " _Oh_ , Ban, that's just a bit of rain. It's where water comes from."

Intrigued, Dash toddled to Bandit's side and looked up through the hole, feeling droplets on her face. "It's nice," she said, a smile coming to her face.

"Come on!" cried Lily, and she made a beeline for the stairs. If there was something new around, it was her job to investigate it.

Rita was quick on her feet, easily moving ahead of the puppies. "Wait a moment! You can go on deck, but not without me." She supervised the kids as they trundled up the stairs one by one- with Lily excitedly taking the lead.

Up in the fresh air, the sun was still shining through a thin layer of clouds. The summer drizzle had left a rainbow across the sky. Entranced, Dash lay on her back and looked up into the sky, taking it all in. Around her, the others danced and played in the shower, tongues out to catch droplets of rain.

The sky darkened and the rain grew heavier. Rita shook herself, but it achieved little. "Okay, we'd better head back in. You get cold and wet, you'll be shivering all day."

Bandit and Dash trotted obediently downstairs, happy to take shelter from what was quickly becoming a downpour. Lily dragged her feet, reluctant to be confined in the barge, however unpleasant the weather.

"Lil…" Rita urged, sensing that her headstrong daughter was on the verge of rebellion. On this occasion though, Lily was obliging.

Slipping and sliding on the wet decking, Rascal and Chance were squealing with laughter. With Lily down below, Rita could focus on herding the two boisterous boys- well aware that their shenanigans were wandering dangerously close to the edge of the boat and skidding all over the place. Hastily grabbing Rascal by the scruff, she knew that Chance would follow along behind.

A fidgeting Rascal held in her jaws, Rita came downstairs to find Bandit had already crashed out on the floor, and Dash was turning circles in preparation for sleep. She let Rascal down and settled him with just a look. He was a zealous bundle of energy, but, for now at least, he responded well to the boundaries she set. Rita wasn't about to take it for granted, and enjoyed the ease of creating peace and calm while it lasted. Ready for an afternoon nap, she nudged the Rascal, Chance and Lily towards the den.

Dash yawned widely.

"Come on, baby girl, let's settle you down somewhere comfortable," Rita crooned, seeing the pup's little head nodding with the threat of succumbing to sleep. With Dash dragging her feet wearily, Rita gathered Bandit up in her jaws and settled down with the brood in the den. Her own eyelids drooped as she watched one pup, then the next, drop off to a peaceful sleep.

Rita woke some hours later to the sound of heavy pawsteps on the stairs. She got to her feet quickly but carefully, not wanting to wake the puppies. As Einstein and Dodger came into the room, she greeted them with a broad smile and a waving tail.

"Hey, guys," she said, cheerfully. "Einy, you don't mind keeping an eye on the kids for us?"

Einstein beamed, but Dodger was a bit taken aback. This was his time to spend with his puppies, and he was loathe to lose out on that. He knew that Rita had been wanting to get him alone- easier said than done when there was work to do and puppies to play with.

Sensing Dodger's hesitation, Rita nuzzled up to him flirtatiously. "Don't worry, Dodgie-baby, I won't keep you from them too long. We've just got some things to talk out."

As she came out into the fresh air, Rita couldn't keep herself from breaking into a bounding run, feeling the breeze against her fur. She danced around happily, looking to Dodger to join her.

He smirked. "Someone's stir-crazy, huh?"

She dropped onto her front and swayed from side to side. "You have no idea. We've all gotta get out of there. They're so ready."

Dodger lurched forward and snapped playfully at her ear. "Come on, let's find somewhere we can talk."

An energetic jaunt through the streets brought the pair to a narrow alley, where they would not be disturbed. Rita pulled Dodger close by his bandanna and licked his neck. He leaned into her and kissed her side.

"So," said Dodger, his voice a low whisper, "we gotta change some things."

"Baby, I think we've gotta trust Fagin with this. He doesn't really want you working the streets all day- he wants you to be with your kids. _We_ want you." She nuzzled up, gazing tenderly into his eyes.

"It's not like I've not been around," Dodger started, somewhat defensively. "but Fagin saved Chance, we owe it to him to make sure he's okay."

Rita smiled, a little too understanding. "Fagin's got his job now, he doesn't need us how he used to. Dodge, I know you feel like you've got to prove you can look after _everyone_ , but no one has ever doubted you. Take the load off a little- you know I'm perfectly capable of leading the gang if you take some time to be a stay at home dad."

Dodger returned Rita's gaze with a thoughtful frown. "I never doubted you being capable. I just never want to be a burden on Fagin… it's always been us lookin' after him, not the other way around."

"Hon, these things work both ways. He loves us, you idiot."

He responded with a light nip to her muzzle. "You're right… we gotta change things. If we're gonna get the kids outta the barge, we'll need more of us around in the day.


End file.
